Emperor Knows Best
by BiancaBernhard
Summary: Who's the greatest final fantasy villian? Naturally only the best has the right to lead and there can be only one.


Emperor Knows Best

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or any of it's characters.

Deep with into the chaos shrine, The notorious final fantasy villains were having a debate, Over leadership of their group.

"I shall lead! I'm original villian and rival to the leader of the hero side! That makes me the best and thus the one in charge!" Garland bellowed, Smacking his large sword to the ground as point maker.

The Emperor merely looked bored, Hovering midair in a sitting position like he was seated upon his throne and rested his head against his knuckle, This whole discussion was a massive waist of his important time. It really wasn't even worth the effort to argue so he remained quiet, Thinking up instead the best plan of action against his enemies.

The cloud of darkness floated over Garland with a scowl. "A leaderless knight is all you are, We are immortal, Divine and balance, We surpass all of you, Thus we are entitled to lead as the greatest villain." The creature replied, Arguing Garlands case.

"None of you have the same leadership tactics that I do! I know how to control and manipulate others and make them serve me. Therefore that makes me the most suitable to lead!" Zeromus said, In contrast to his control over Golbez and how he commanded many to follow his whim.

Exdeath stepped up. Joining the debate. "Maggots, None of you compete with me, The master of the void that controls all life, I shall claim title of the greatest villain and lead us all!"

Kefka bounced around, Laughing slightly. "Don't forget the one who destroyed the world and became a true God! I am the without equal in this question! The most powerful and viewed by many as the best villain for good reason! I lead our forces in this war!"

Sephiroth pushed the jester aside. "Apart from me, Who has the most sequels and even appeared in a movie? None of you compare to my popularity or my ability to four and lead as a soldier, I will be the one to command." The former soldier general said with unrestrained arrogance

"You all make a valid argument, But with my power, I could silence you all without breaking a sweat." Ultimecia the time witch cut in. "After all, Without time, None of you can even function and time bends to my will. I am the one suited to lead."

"Necron disagrees! Necron is death, Which mirrors and shadows life, Necron has all your existences in his hands. I shall command and lead us." The half formed creature of death commanded.

"And yet, I, Yu Yevon are beyond even death, I am immortal, The one who purifies the world through Sin, None are my equal, The world is at my mercy, With all my power, It is only right that command is mine."

The nine villains continued to argue and bicker about how they were each deserving of their role as both leader and title of best final fantasy villain. Mateus sighed over the pointless discussion. Finally standing up to address them. "You fools are all wrong, None of you are worthy of such titles or roles. There is only one fit to lead and that is I, The same goes for title of greatest villian."

He spoke as he walked towards them. "Garland, Your game didn't even have a story, You're a bland faceless character who is only recognised because you were in the first game. Cloud of Darkness, You appear only twice in the game and achieve nothing. I fact, You're defeated by children! Same goes for you Zeromus, Even your puppet Golbez turns against you easily! You are nothing! Exdeath, You're a tree, A hollow emotionless tree and a clone of the Cloud of Darkness. Go back to the void where you belong! Kefka, Though I applaud your achievements, They are merely mimics of my own. Sephiroth, You're only favourited for being a pretty boy with a bit sword. You did nothing other then be the apparent greatest warrior who got dominated by a inexperienced sixteen year old boy! All the things your famous for were your mother Jenova's doings! Ultimecia, While your power is impressive, Clearly it is restricted and you don't have the intelligence to make full use of it. Necron... I don't even know who you are... You hold no significance in the game and just appear in the end out of nowhere to be defeated! And Yu Yevon! The great summoner who created sin! Is just a bug! A parasite that can't survive without aeons to support you! You aren't even capable of defeating the party in your boss battle!"

He stopped to take a breather in the rant, Enjoying their shocked expressions as all his points about them were valid and truth. "Anything you people have done, I have done and even more then that! Not to mention you are all lacking the one thing I possess! Unmatched genius! I am the only one suited to lead, As without me, You would all fail..."

Authors Notes

I saw somebody do something like this before but with the Dissidia villains. Though I choose the final boss fights of the first ten games. Of course Mateus wins, Because he's the best. Everything I said about the other villains is what I honestly believe to be true. None of them come close to him and even Dissidia noted that Mateus was the smartest and acted as the one in charge. Need I say anymore XDD


End file.
